Spawn Of Snape
by RocketFAN
Summary: Sequel to “Love/Hate Relationship”. After a drunken and careless one-night-stand with Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange discovers that she is pregnant with his child! Set after "ORDER OF THE PHOENIX". Please R & R! New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: Mum's the Word

**Spawn of Snape**

By RocketFAN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I just like to borrow them for my own twisted pleasure. **

**Chapter 1: Mum's the Word**

Bellatrix Lestrange woke to the sound of birds singing outside the window. It took several minutes for her vision to clear and several more for her to realize where she was. She figured that she _**had **_to have still been sleeping because she was in the middle of a nightmare! She awoke to find herself quite without clothing, which wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was whom she had woken up _**to**_! She had woken up to Severus Snape, probably the one person of whom she despised more than Harry Potter himself!

"Oh, my lord!" She whispered as the reality of the situation hit her… the two of them had actually had sex the night before! Granted, they were both heavily inebriated on Red Ruby wine, but she never would have thought there to be enough wine in the world to make Severus Snape look good!

"Ugh!" Bellatrix groaned sharply as her head began to pound. The seven or so full glasses of wine she had downed the night before were coming back to haunt her in the form of a killer hangover. Though miserably hung-over, she quickly grabbed her clothes off the floor and got dressed, hoping to escape before Severus woke up... but she was too late.

Severus groaned softly as he awoke in the same state as Bellatrix: groggy, hung-over, and quite without clothes. Bellatrix gasped as the sound of his stirs and had no choice but to face him.

"B-Bellatrix?" Snape said in horror as he rubbed his eyes in hope that it was an illusion.

"Severus," Bellatrix replied shakily as she put her shoes on.

"Did… did we-," Severus could not bare the thought enough to finish the question.

"Yes," Bellatrix answered in disgust while avoiding eye contact with him.

"Not a word to anyone about this, got it?" Severus said sternly as Bellatrix finished tying her shoelaces.

"Don't worry, Snape. I would never humiliate myself like that!" Bellatrix replied while getting to her feet and walking out of the room without even glancing back.

As soon as Bellatrix left the house, Severus made a beeline to the shower and scrubbed himself head to toe for nearly an hour.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but it was more of a "prologue" of much better things to come, I promise! Tell me if you would like me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Three weeks later

**Spawn of Snape**

By RocketFAN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I just like to borrow them for my own twisted pleasure. **

**Chapter 2: Three weeks later**

**~AUGUST~**

Severus Snape had just arrived at Hogwarts, 2 days before the new school year was to begin. It had been nearly three weeks since his drunken one-night-stand with Bellatrix Lestrange, who visited him at his home in Spinner's End with her sister, Narcissa Malfoy. However, of the _many_ people that Severus Snape despised, Bellatrix Lestrange ranked in the top three. Since their days as Death Eaters under the rule of Lord Voldemort, they had never seen eye to eye and eventually grew to truly hate one another. Fortunately, for Severus, the excessive amount of alcohol in his blood that initially led to the two of them sleeping together also helped him to forget it.

* * *

**Platform 9 ¾**

**10:53 am**

"Come on, come on! On we go!" Molly Weasley urged her husband and four Hogwarts going children along the platform where the Hogwarts Express sat, ready to take them to Hogwarts.

"Harry, dear," she said with a sweet, motherly smile that made her plump face light up. Molly and Arthur Weasley had pretty much adopted Harry since his second year at Hogwarts when Ron Weasley and his older twin brothers, Fred and George, flew their "enchanted" car to his house in the middle of the night to rescue him from his Muggle Aunt and Uncle's. Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were not exactly what you would call "affectionate" towards Harry. In fact, they could not possibly be more the opposite.

"All aboard!" The conductor yelled as the last few students boarded the train. Harry, Hermione, and Ron found an empty compartment and settled in.

"Come on, Crookshanks," Hermione said as she scooped her large orange cat onto her lap.

"How was your summer, Hermione?" Harry asked her while stroking his snowy owl, Hedwig, as she sat on the seat next to him and went to sleep.

"Lovely… my parents and I went to…," Hermione was interrupted by the sound of the lunch trolley bell.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The delightful older women said as she popped her head into the compartment pushing a trolley full of delicious sweets and treats.

"Oh…uh… three cauldron cakes and a… chocolate frog, please," Ron said while handing her a few gold coins. The woman took the coins and handed Ron three large vanilla cauldron cakes and a chocolate frog in its trademark box.

"Anything for you, dear?" She asked Harry as he browsed the cart and spotted something that caught his fancy: a chocolate covered licorice wand covered in tiny sugar crystals.

"Yeah… uh, that… please," Harry said while pointing to it.

"There you are, dear," the women said as she handed Harry the treat and took his silver coin.

"Sorry… Hermione… you were saying," Harry said while realizing how rudely Hermione had been interrupted.

"Oh, uh… right, my parents and I went to the country and stayed at a lake house. It was really fun," Hermione continued as Ron stuffed the cauldron cakes in his mouth and pretended to be interested in her story.

* * *

After several hours, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and released its plume of excited students. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked casually towards the castle and met up with several of their friends, including Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Well if it isn't Potter and his brainless bunch," a malicious voice said from behind them. It was none other than Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Good to see you too, Malfoy. I'm glad to see your eyebrows grew back," Ron said as Hermione burst into snickers while recalling the rather 'explosive' incident in Potions class last year that robbed Draco of his eyebrows.

"I'm glad to see your mother finally learned to keep her legs closed," Draco replied viciously, referring to Ron's rather large family.

"You son-of-a…," Ron growled while attempting to lunge at Draco, but was quickly subdued by Fred and George.

"Come on, guys," Harry said rotten look in Mafoy's direction.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor's sat at their table and enjoyed the start of term feast. Headmaster Dumbledore had already welcomed all of them to school as always, as well as introducing a few new teachers.

Harry took a glance at the staff table and surveyed the teachers. He recognized most of them and briefly studied the ones he didn't. As usual, Dumbledore sat in the middle, Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall sat to his left and at his seat at the end of the table, Head of Slytherin House and Potions master, Severus Snape sat and scowled as usual.

****

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**3:15 pm**

"Bella! Are you still in there?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her sister, Bellatrix, who had been in the bathroom for nearly a half-hour. "Are you okay?" She said with concern as she heard her sister retching and coughing.

"No…," Bellatrix replied weakly through the door.

"Bella?" Narcissa said as she opened the door and found Bellatrix on her knees, hugging the toilet. "What's wrong?" Narcissa asked her softly while wiping the sweat from her face with a washcloth.

"Cissy… I think I'm pregnant!" Bellatrix cried as she fell into her younger sisters arms.

"What?! How…? WHO?!" Narcissa asked in total shock as she ran the possibilities through her head, each as unlikely as the next.

"SNAPE!" Bellatrix said with shame and disgust as Narcissa's mouth hung open in complete surprise.

**A/N: OOOO.... now we're gettin' somewhere!**


	3. Chapter 3: To carry a Half Blood

**Spawn of Snape**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 3: To carry a Half-Blood**

**Malfoy Manor**

**3:30 pm**

It took nearly 15 minutes for Narcissa Malfoy to come back to Earth. "P-Pregnant?! W… with _Snape's_ child! _**Severus**_ Snape! Bella… what were you thinking?" Narcissa asked her older sister, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I… I wasn't thinking, Cissy! I was drunk!" Bellatrix sobbed while pulling her knees into her chest.

"Dear…I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone," Narcissa muttered softly as she put a comforting hand across Bellatrix's shoulders. "So… what are you going to do?" She added bluntly.

"I… suppose I'll just get rid of it!" Bellatrix said as she stood brashly and began to pace the large, luxurious bathroom.

"Bella! How could you say such a thing?!" Narcissa said while getting to her feet as well and grabbing Bellatrix by the forearms.

"What thing?" Bellatrix asked as Narcissa's grip tightened.

"To destroy a life? A life _you_ created! I can't even imagine life without my Draco!" Narcissa said in disgust at her sister's consideration of terminating her pregnancy.

"But you love the man whose child you carried and gave birth to! That's why you love Draco so much! I don't love Severus in any which, way, or form! How can I carry his child?! Let alone love it when it arrives? And what if it looks just like him?" Bellatrix cried as her tone became hysterical and her pacing became frantic.

"Bella…, Narcissa said comfortingly as she pulled her sister into her arms and gently stroked her back.

"And that's not even the worst part," Bellatrix said softly as a few tears managed to escape her dark brown eyes.

"And what would that be?" Narcissa asked while continuing to tenderly hold her distressed sister.

"He's a Half-Blood…," Bellatrix replied in a tone that was full of shame and disgust.

**A/N: I know this is a [VERY] short chapter, but it's more of an explanation as to why Bellatrix does not end up having an abortion in the story. In addition, it is also to establish the close relationship that Bellatrix and Narcissa have. Nevertheless, have no fear, there is definitely more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4: Special Delivery

**Spawn of Snape**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 4: Special Delivery**

**~September~**

**Hogwarts**

**11:00 am**

Severus Snape sat in his office grading papers when a large brown owl flew into the room through the open window.

"Eeee!" The owl screeched as it perched on his chair, holding a folded piece of parchment in its beak. Severus immediately recognized the beautiful Eagle Owl as the Malfoy family's owl.

"Well, hello there. What have we got here?" Severus said while taking the parchment from its beak and giving it a pat on the head.

"Reee!" The owl screeched softly as if it wanted something from him.

"What? Oh…," Severus said, noticing the owl was motioning his head towards a package of open wheat crackers on his desk. "Here," he said while handing the owl a cracker and scratching its chest as it happily devoured the cracker and set off.

Severus sat back down and opened the letter, completely unprepared for what he was about to read:

_**Severus,**_

_**I am writing to you on behalf of my sister, Bella. I know it would be risky, but I know Draco's owl is very dependable. I feel as though you have a right to know what is going on with Bellatrix. I know you would rather forget about that little… escapade… that you two had several weeks ago, but unfortunately, there are some residual consequences of your actions.**_

_**Severus… Bellatrix is pregnant with your child and I have talked her out of terminating the pregnancy. Needless to say, she is not terribly happy about the situation, but I think we should all try to make the best of it. After all, a child is truly a blessing and I am sure it will be a very beautiful child. I know this is probably going to come as a huge shock to you, but if you wish, I will be happy to keep you updated on her progress. According to the doctor, we should be expecting the baby sometime in May of next year.**_

_**Please respond with your wishes soon**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

_**P.S. Please continue to watch over my darling son as you have done so well over the years.**_

Severus sat and stared blankly at the parchment, his mouth slightly open. This could not be possible...

"Oh, my god...," he said softly as he read the letter over and over, hoping it was a terrible illusion. He had never felt so helpless in his life... he was going to be father... whether he liked it or not!


	5. Chapter 5: A Fascinating Find

**Spawn of Snape**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 5: A fascinating find**

**~October~**

**Hogwarts**

**10:00 am**

Harry and Ron sat in Potions class as Professor Snape went on and on about some herb they did not really care about. They pretended to take notes, when in reality, they were each trying to see who could draw a better likeness of Snape.

"Now… who can tell me where one would find this valuable ingredient? … Mr. Potter?" Snape's irritated voice came from behind him.

"Oh… um…," Harry stammered as he frantically tried to hide his artwork, but he was too late and Snape snatched it before he could do anything about it.

"Hm… I must say, Mr. Potter, you seem to have captured my likeness quite well," he said in a menacing tone as he studied the rather crude drawing. "Perhaps I will hang this in my office so you can enjoy it while you serve detention tonight," Snape said as Harry cringed. He hated detention with Professor Snape… his office always smelled like stewing creatures and Potion brews.

* * *

Harry was sentenced to three hours of chopping herbs and slimy worms for Potion ingredients for tomorrow's class. He had been chopping for nearly an hour and his hands were sore and nicked from the knife slipping of the worms and cutting his fingers. He nearly gagged one of the worms fought him tooth and nail and ended up squirting guts all over his face.

After three grueling hours, Harry went to wash off the knife and put the container of chopped worms and herbs in the cabinet that Snape had instructed him to when he was finished.

"Ugh," Harry groaned as he put the container of still wriggling worms in the cabinet and locked it. He backed up into Snape's desk and accidently knocked a stack of paper off it.

"Shit!" Harry said softly as he bent down to put them back in order before Snape came back.

"What do we have here?" Harry took notice of a small piece of folded parchment that fell to the side of the stack.

"Narcissa Malfoy?" Harry read the return name on the back of the letter.

**A/N: Uh-oh…**


	6. Chapter 6: Believe It Or Not

**Spawn of Snape**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 6: Believe It Or Not**

**The next day**

**(15 weeks into pregnancy)**

**Hogwarts **

After reading the letter several times to make sure what he was seeing actually real and not an illusion, Harry quickly stuffed it back into the stack of papers on Professor Snape's desk. Just as Harry had done this, Snape came in and finally relived him of his duties around 1 am. Dead tired and reeking of an interesting odor, Harry wearily made his way up to Gryffindor Tower and immediately went to sleep with his mind still going over the contents of the rather shocking letter.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to 8:00 am Herbology with Professor Sprout. Harry was dying to tell them about the letter he had found in Snape's office. According to the date on it, Snape had received it 3 months ago. Herbology seemed never-ending until Professor Sprout finally dismissed them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go to the Great Hall afterward and get some breakfast before their next class that was in an hour.

"Hey…," Harry said softly as they sat down with their delicious looking breakfast platters.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him while picking up a piece of her sliced peach.

"Last night in Snape's office, I found a letter that he received about 3 months ago," Harry explained in a hushed voice so no one would hear him, especially the three Slytherin boys sitting just a few feet away from him.

"You were snooping around his office? You're braver than I thought!" Ron said as he shoved a large bite of food in his mouth.

"I wasn't snooping! I accidently knocked a stack of papers on the floor and I found it when I was putting them back together," Harry argued irritably.

"Well, what did it say?" Hermione asked curiously with a small smirk on her face.

"You are not going to believe this!" Harry said excitedly.

**Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa Malfoy sat on the couch reading a book entitled "History of Tragic Magic" when Bellatrix walked in the room and sat down next to her.

"You're up early, Bella," Narcissa said while putting down the book.

"I couldn't sleep," Bellatrix said softly, followed by a yawn.

"Are you still stressing about what to do?" Narcissa asked as she gently placed her hand on her sister's belly, which had began to show signs of her pregnancy.

"I suppose," Bellatrix muttered.

"Bella, I thought you decided to keep it," Narcissa said angrily after she had made an enormous effort convincing Bellatrix to keep the child.

"I have, Cissy, don't worry," Bellatrix surrendered with a small smile as she placed her hand on top of her sisters.

"Oh, look at you… having a baby! I never thought it would happen," Narcissa said happily as she pulled Bellatrix into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Does Rodolphus know?" She asked her sister hesitantly as she suddenly remembered Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus, who was currently in Azkaban along with her own husband, Lucius. The two men were captured after the brawl at the Ministry Of Magic in which Bellatrix had killed Harry's Godfather, and her own cousin, Sirius Black.

"No…," Bellatrix replied sheepishly as she thought about how Rodolphus would react to the news that his wife was pregnant with another man's child. And not just any other man… Severus Snape! Being a loyal Death Eater and willful servant to The Dark Lord, Rodolphus had despised Severus ever since he heard of his betrayal to Voldemort. He hated him almost as much as Bellatrix did.

"Do you _ever_ plan on telling him?" Narcissa asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Well, I suppose he will find out _eventually," _Bellatrix replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What if the baby looks just like Severus," Narcissa proposed.

"In that case, I will feel quite sorry for the child," Bellatrix cringed at the thought of her child remotely resembling Snape.

"Well, let us hope for the best in that it looks just like you," Narcissa chuckled softly as she pictured the baby as the spitting image of its father.

**Hogwarts**

"You cannot be serious, Harry!" Hermione said in a hushed voice as Harry told her and Ron what the letter had said.

"I'm positive, Hermione! The letter was clearly addressed to "Severus", and signed "Narcissa Malfoy"," Harry insisted that what he had seen was the real deal.

"And it _actually_ said that Bellatrix was pregnant with Snape's child?" Hermione still could not believe what she was hearing.

"Yes!" Harry confirmed loudly.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, mate. If anyone finds out about this, you're as good as dead!" Ron whispered as a few nearby students turned to look at them when Harry shouted.

"Sorry… but you _have_ to believe me!" Harry said in a much quieter voice.

"We believe you, Harry. It's just so hard to believe," Hermione assured him that she did in fact believe him.

"What do you suppose Snape's going to do about it?" Ron leaned in and whispered cautiously.

"I don't know… but I am quite curious to find out," Harry replied quizzically.

**Snape's Office**

It had been 3 months since Snape had received the letter informing him of Bellatrix's pregnancy, and he had yet to reply to it. He simply did not know exactly what to say or _how_ to respond to it. He clearly did not want a baby, especially with Bellatrix; however, he was in no position to deny the child the right to have a father. And as much as he hated the idea of being the father to Bellatrix's child, he _was, _and he was prepared to take responsibility for it.

He took out a piece of parchment and began to write his response to Narcissa's letter:

_**Narcissa,**_

_**I received your letter three months ago and I apologize for not replying sooner. It has taken me several months to come to terms with the situation with Bellatrix. Needless to say, I am not exactly pleased with the situation, I am prepared to take responsibility for the child. And though I do not plan to start any kind of relationship with Bella, I am willing to be civilized for the sake of the child. And I would prefer for this to remain guarded as to avoid any issues here at Hogwarts. I would also like to be present for the birth of the child, if possible. **_

_**-SS**_

_A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update this story! I have been preoccupied with my "Star Wars" stories and have been ignoring my "Harry Potter" stories (obviously). But seeing "Half Blood Prince" re-sparked my interest in them, especially this one, so I will start working on them again._


End file.
